Final Good-Bye
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Good bye seemed to be something permanent for both Lucy, Gajeel and their daughter, Evidence, when the two divorce. Gajeel never really was much in her life, but when he finally learns Laxus is going adopting her, he comes back and fights for her. Will there be a final goodbye for him and his daughter or can he gain both her and Lucy back in his arms? (Warning:Will make you Cry)
1. Sample

**I know I have to step up my Gajeel X Lucy (Gajcy) game, did you see the latest fairy tail up date!? UGH Gajeel and Levy are giving me a run for my money! XD (_she was only giving him air_...that was what I had to keep telling myself)**

**I know it's short but this is just a sample. Do you like?**

* * *

**December 5th , 12:34 am**

It was cold this night, the coldest Magnolia has ever been in at least three years. I pulled the blanket draped over my shoulders just a little tighter. I used it as my shield from the small drift coming in from the window I sat in front of. I wouldn't leave.

"Sleep, Luce I know you're tired." I looked up to the warm eyes watching me back on the opposite side of the window, probably the only other person in the room besides myself. His body was pressed against the wall beside the window with one leg kicked up balancing him. His eyes were directed to me the crimson orbs they only thing I couldn't escape from. He reached out and took grasp of my arm sliding his fingers up my arm, to my shoulder then back down. "I'll watch over everything tonight. Get some rest."

I couldn't listen to what he was saying. My thoughts toned him out. His voice. His touch. It all didn't matter anymore, not if Gajeel wasn't here. I kept his voice in the back of my head so I could repeat it anytime I needed the reassurance. No one knew he was out there. Alive. But he wouldn't come back to me. He didn't care.

I did. And I cared enough to look for him.

On nights like this.

I wasn't tired the way Natsu said I was. I had plenty of rest the day before, all prepared for this night. He didn't understand that. He didn't want me here. Looking out the window, he didn't want it. I couldn't blame him. No one could. His opinion mattered more.

I've seen the fate of so many, things didn't matter anymore. Not even the dim voice in my mind that told me to look away. That he wasn't coming back. That I was playing games with my own mind, forcing myself to believe such a thought of him being out there with other worries other then myself.

I could feel a hand wrap around my waist and pull me into a hug. I didn't turn to look, I knew it was Gray. I could feel his cold breath blowing onto my neck. "Lucy?" he said. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know.

I couldn't answer him.

If I was, I wouldn't feel this way. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and smile. I wasn't sure what I was. My feelings were something hushed and locked in the corner of some unknown place.

I stepped away from his embrace.

I didn't deserve his pity. If I was sad, I'd deal with it myself.

Before I could even keep myself from doing it, I was back at the playpen, looking down at her small face. She stared back at me with her red eyes. She grinned before throwing her arms up, begging me to pick her up.

I shouldn't, but I did. Natsu walked over and patted her head before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "When she sleeps, you sleep." Then he left. Gray ruffled the young child's hair and gave me a hug once more.

"please." He said before following after Natsu. Gray blew us a kiss before closing the door and starting with Natsu down the stairs.

I looked down at her and closed my eyes. She babbled something grabbing my face into her tiny palms.

This was it.

This was the last of my love.

* * *

**December 6th, 1:12 pm**

Laxus had come home today. The hard steps of his boot covered feet walking my way. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. "Where's she at?" he asked. I looked over to the small body on the floor crawling across the floor and looked away.

Laxus let go and frowned down at me. "Lucy, please tell me you had some rest." I shrugged. It didn't matter. Not now anyway. Laxus seemed to care though. "You didn't" he realized. He walked over and crouched down to her. She passed her adventure for a moment and grinned when she saw Laxus. He grabbed her little body and pulled her up into his arms. "You need to tell your mama to sleep" he mumbled to her. She grabbed his fur trimmed around his jacket and pulled at it. "Now don't do that" he scolded.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. Laxus followed, with her still in his arms. I sighed as I pulled a warm mug to my mouth. "Laxus you're spoiling her, let her crawl some." He just grinned at me.

"You don't think so, do you Evidence?" she babbled something before reaching for me. "Did she eat anything today?" I nodded.

"She ate a few spoonfuls of baby food. I don't think she enjoys it very much." Laxus cringed.

"I wouldn't either." He walked over and opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. I watched him pour some in a small bowl all the while, with her still in his arms. He smiled down at her as she reached for the food. "Hold up" he said. "I'll give it to you." He picked up the bowl and held it up high enough for her to fish her hand in and grab a few of the cheerios. He watched her pull them to her mouth and eat some. "Good job" he cooed.

He walked back over to me as I sat down on the couch and looked out the window. "Still at it?" he said siting on the opposite side of me. "Lucy he's not-"

"I don't want to hear it." I quickly cut him off. I had no intentions of hearing it again. I was tired of it. I just couldn't bare hear it once again. Laxus sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Just at least give me some time alone with you and Evidence without you looking out that window." Evidence was in his lap fishing her hand in and out of the bowl, and shoving her hand in her toothless mouth.

I looked from the window and sighed. "What is there for us to do?" I asked. Laxus narrowed his eyes at me.

"Lucy we don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you and Evidence." I looked down at her. She looked back up at me with her red eyes.

Those stupid red eyes.

She turned around to Laxus. He looked down at her when he felt her eyes on him. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked back down at her bowl now empty. "Oh, still hungry?" Laxus said. She tipped the bowl over and beat on the top.

I watched her. How could I not? She was everything.

My everything.

The front door opened and Natsu walked in. "Hey luce. Laxus." He smiled down at Evidence. He walked over and pulled her up. She smiled at Natsu and waved her arms around. He spun her lightly and she laughed. "Geez!" he said. "I think she's getting heavy!" Laxus snorted.

"Or you're just getting weak. She's not in the least heavy. Give her here." He pulled her out of Natsu's arms and pulled her back in his lap. She noticed her bowl, drum again and started to beat the bottom. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Laxus looked back up at me. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Coffee is enough." He let out a sigh.

"Lucy you're losing weight, eat." I looked away back to my escape to the window. "What did I say about the window?"

"Natsu is here. We're not alone." Laxus flinched as if I hit him. Natsu looked away a sadness sweeping over his face.

"Lucy please" he said. "If I fix something, will you eat?" I shrugged. He gave me one more glance before disappearing into the kitchen.

Laxus took the bowl from evidence and took it into the kitchen. She fussed. Laxus tried to hush her but she would stop crying. I sighed and stood up, walking their way before I plucked her out of his arms. She fussed even more as I walked her around the house rocking her.

Very slowly she stopped. Laxus watched me as I paced around. "Maybe we should let her get some sunlight?" I snapped my head his way and frowned.

"She's fine here."

"Lucy"

"She's fine!" Laxus shook his head.

"I don't understand why I try anymore. You're just as stubborn as you'll always be. What happened the past year and a half? Why won't you smile anymore? Where is Lucy?"

I looked away from him. "She left, along with Gajeel" Laxus winced and Natsu froze. I walked off into my bedroom closing the door with my foot, Evidence still in my arms.

I sat on my bed and pulled her into my arms. She laid on her back, her tiny legs kicked up and pointing up to the ceiling. She grabbed them with her hands and stared at me.

That's all she did when our eyes locked.

She just stared.

I closed my eyes and felt the tear once more. I said the last would be the last but they weren't. I was wrong for saying what I had, but it was what I felt. There was no more Gajeel. It was just Evidence. She was him and he was her.

At least that's what I fooled myself to believe.

Why shouldn't I?


	2. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
